In general, a conventional shaver includes a cartridge, on which a plurality of blades for cutting hair such as beard are mounted, and a handle assembly which is held by a user's hand during shaving.
In a state where the cartridge and the handle assembly are coupled to each other, the user holds the handle assembly by hand and closely contacts the cartridge onto the user's skin. Then, the user shaves beard through the blades.
In order to enhance shaving efficiency, the plurality of blades are mounted on the cartridge at a variable distance from each other.
However, when the conventional shaver is used for a long time, sludge composed of beard and other foreign substance is clogged between the blades so as not to be discharged. Therefore, the shaving performance of the shaver is degraded, and the sludge is difficult to wash away.
Further, as the sludge is clogged, various bacterium proliferate, which are harmful to body.
In addition, the conventional shaver has such a structure that both ends of each blade are fixed to the cartridge. Therefore, since a force for fixing the blade is weak, the stability of the shaver decreases.
Furthermore, the cartridge and the handle assembly of the shaver are coupled to each other through a hinge method. In this structure, the swing operation of the cartridge is simply supported by a hinge. Therefore, the surface contact force of the cartridge is so weak that the shaving performance and the operating performance of the shaver are degraded.